Deathrun
by pikmin205
Summary: I was just a player of a deadly endurance game. But, as I played, I uncovered hidden secrets about the seemingly straightforward game. Did I make it out alive, or did I die of "Death's" traps? Read to find out. Based on the Garrysmod game mode


**A/N – Welcome everyone! As you may or may not know, this is my first story on FanFiction. I got this idea a while ago, and I began writing it on paper, so I have a descent first chapter. Also, all of the characters were created by me, my friends, and my sister. (If anyone is wondering, Deathrun is an alternate game mode for Garrysmod.) I don't own Garrysmod, however much I want to.**

**Edit 1: I just realized that the Ips for everyone didn't show up! Sorry... but I fixed it. Enjoy!**

We all ran to our elevators, and quickly mashed the down button. The elevators dropped quickly and stopped rather harshly. The doors flew open alarmingly fast, but I didn't care. All I cared about was winning this game. "What game?" you might be asking. Deathrun, or DR. In this game, "Runners," also known as us, have to avoid traps set off by "Death," whom we cant see or hear. We have to trick him/her into setting off the trap, as a trap is temporarily disabled after it is set off. We could also be bold and try to sprint past, usually killing ourselves. We were watched by millions, and everyone was waiting to see someone's blood hit the walls, floor, or ceiling.

I stepped out of the elevator as my IP was called, 69-120-176-201. I wasn't referred to by my name, only the number. The spotlights focused on me as information about me was revealed to the audience.

"69-120-176-201 comes from Long Island, NY. He has been considered one of the best in computer programming and engineering. He has been training for this day for several years. Let's put his training to the test!" boomed the announcer.

I have black hair, blue-green eyes (I don't know why, but some people say they are blue-gray,[1]) semi-tanned skin, and I'm tall for an 18 year old. My armor was composed of titanium, EL wire, plexiglass, and it has a prototype microcontroller array controlling the HUD in my glasses. I also had a small headset on, as I _always_ listen to music. People say that my mood changes with my music, but I can't tell.

As the rest of the runners were called, I took notice of what all of them looked like. 59-291-873-777 had an odd looking suit of armor, with painful – looking spikes on it. On his back was a symbol of a water drop on fire.[2] He had a determined look on his face, but it seemed like he was talking to himself. 22-134-787-001 only had a Kevlar vest, but he seemed confident he would succeed. He seemed a bit paranoid. 11-420-131-666 had a very colorful suit of armor, with a pink AK-47 strapped to her back. She was the only girl in the group. 56-498-515-273 had diamond armor, with a dragon design on each piece, made of triple-hardened steel. He had boots with a heavy looking shock absorber system under each one. He had red eyes, surprisingly. 56-498-465-894 was the oddest looking of the group, with dark blue hair that had blood red streaks throughout it, a black mask, and no armor. Through the mask, I could see his eyes were pupil-less. 24-123-231-007 was skinny, had blond hair, was kind of short, and wore what seemed to be titanium–dipped, tri-weaved Kevlar plates. 14-689-111-098 was tall, wore glasses, was a bit overweight, and had dirty blond hair. He also had a child, no older than a year, strapped to his back. I wonder, even now, if he was allowed to do that. He had a shotgun strapped to his waist and he held a stun gun in his right hand. He wore what seemed to be virtual armor with a dent near his heart. 43-816-426-126 was tall, dark skinned, and had a scar down his face, over his right eye. He wore Halo variant armor, and he held the helmet in his left hand, at his side. In his right hand, he had an odd-looking, glowing blade. He glared at anyone who looked at him. 45-107-168-110, the final entry, had brown hair, blue eyes, very tan skin, and was pretty tall. He wore a flashy, full gold armor suit with a backpack and a paracord rope. He had a confident smirk on his face.

Finally, the run was beginning. We went back into our elevators, which dropped even faster now, and stepped into the spawn room. The spawn room was an empty, metal room where information about the track was displayed. It also housed the track's only entrance. A board on the wall displayed the track as being DR_Impossible_V3, which offered no help to us. Over the intercom in the room, the announcer stated, "Runners, whenever you're ready, push the button on the wall next to the door to start. Bon voyage, and, best of luck in your future endeavors.[3]"

**A/N – And that's the first chapter. I know, there wasn't much action, but trust me, the next chapter will have more. Now, going over the [] numbers, **

**[1] – Yes, people do say my eyes are gray, even though they look blue-green to me.**

**[2] – The "water drop on fire" is whatshisface77's symbol, I know. He is one of my friends who made a character.**

**[3] – Can anyone guess who said this? Ill give you a hint, he's from the game that Garrysmod was built from.**

**And that's it. See you people next chapter!**


End file.
